Pretium Victoriae
by AppleSodaPie
Summary: Draco seduces Hermione and by doing so conquers one third of the Golden Trio! But why? What are his motives? R rated for sexual content! READ AND REVIEW! constructive critism wanted! First R rated fanfic! Will continue, if reviews are good!
1. Pretium Victoriae

Pretium Victoriae 

It had been two months since it had begun. Two months of stolen kisses in empty classrooms. Two months of wondering hands in deserted hallways. However, tonight was different. Intense.

Pinned against the wall of the transfiguration classroom, Hermione's hands were running over Draco's broad, muscular back. She moaned with pleasure as his hands left her hips and moved up underneath her shirt, caressing the small of her back.

Mentally fast forwarding to the next scene, Draco felt himself harden at the thought of Hermione, wet and tight.

Feeling his erection pressed firmly against her, Hermione gasped and broke away from him.

Looking down into her warm brown eyes he saw undeniable fear and understood. Hermione Granger, Head Girl of Hogwarts was a virgin. Smirking, he lent down and softly bit her lower lip. Then taking her hand in his, he led her out of the classroom. His only response, when she asked where the were headed was, "Somewhere more private to continue."

Whilst walking, Draco could not help but contemplate what he was about to do. He was about to sexually conquer one third of The Golden Trio. He was about to make history, venturing where no man had ever gone before, literally. Once they reached the place he was headed for, he let go of Hermione's hand and walked past a stretch of wall three times. When the door appeared he opened it and led her threw. As he closed the door behind them he heard her give a soft gasped. Smiling to himself, he turned to see what the room had supplied them.

In the middle of the room was a large, four-poster bed with ivory silk sheets and canopy. Surrounding the bed, at various heights, were hundreds of candles. On both sides of the bed were tall vases, holding long-stemmed white roses. Even he had to admit the setting was definitely romantic.

Sweeping her off her feet, he carried her over to the bed and laid her gently on the luxurious sheets. Moving slowly up her body, he watched with relish as she inhaled deeply, trying to calm her nerves. When he reached her face he stared, once again, into her warm brown eyes and hoped that his eyes did not belie his avid excitement.

"Are you sure?"

Her only response was to nod. He took pleasure in seeing her so incapacitated thanks to his touch. Smiling at this thought, he bent his head to hers and kissed her lips, softly, longingly. Breaking off he moved his lips to the nape of her neck and gently kissed his way up to her ear lobe. Here he softly nipped and sucked, causing her to whimper with pleasure. Having gained the response he wanted he moved back down her neck, until he reached her collarbone. Here he traced the curves and kissed the gentle dip at the base of her neck.

Hermione responded by arching her back, the movement was only fractional, but it was enough to tell Draco that she liked it. Since one of his mottos was to leave them wanting more, Draco moved down until he reached the first button of her shirt. Swiftly undoing the first button, he kissed the skin that was revealed. He repeated this until he ran out of buttons. Then he placed both hands on the front of her waist and then firmly slid them round to her back, thus opening her shirt wide enough to reveal her innocent white bra.

Taking delight at her obvious embarrassment by the virginal piece of lingerie, he gently removed her shirt completely and then returned his attention to her chest. Tracing the outline of the bra with his fingers, he stopped to kiss the bare skin at the stop of the bra.

Hermione revelled in his touch and brought herself up onto her elbows, to bring him closer.

Slowly Draco unhooked the strapless bra and let it slip away. Allowing a moment to take in the beauty of her chest, Draco admired how pert and full they were and how her nipples were such a pale pink. Unable to refrain any longer Draco began by kissing the skin in between the two perfectly formed breasts. Then moving his mouth to her left breast he began to lick and suck her nipple, whilst stroking her right with his hand.

At the touch of his hand and tongue, Hermione sharply inhaled and her nipples hardened.

Once again, Draco moved down her body once he had the reaction he wanted. Keeping one hand fondling her left breast, he delighted in the hardness of her nipples mixed with the hot wetness of his saliva. Kissing his way down her stomach, he reached her belly button. Taking his right hand from her breast he placed both his hands firmly her hips, ensuring she stayed in her position. Then he flicked his tongue over and into her belly button.

Feeling overwhelming pleasure, Hermione arched her back and placed her hands on his shoulders. Silently begging him to continue, but like excruciating torture he removed his tongue and kissed his way further down her stomach. His lips then collided with the rough grey fabric of her skirt. Feeling for the button, he continued to satisfy her cravings, thrusting his tongue deeper into her belly button and then lightly flicking around the edge. He repeated this movement until he had removed her skirt. Then he ripped himself away and tore off his shirt and trousers. He then returned his attention to the virginal underwear before him.

Savouring each second, he slid them down and over her legs. Revealed before him was a light brown triangle. An arrow pointing the way to immense amounts of pleasure.

Spreading her legs he placed his right hand on her left thigh and began to massage. Delighted he watched as she became wetter. Unable to hold himself back any longer, he flicked his tongue in, swiftly, just enough for a taste. Once again he felt himself harden and decided that foreplay was over. Removing his boxers, he caressed the opening between her legs with his fingers. Hearing her breath become shorter and more laboured he moved his body up hers, keeping his fingers in position. Hardly able to contain himself when he felt how wet his fingers were, he positioned himself over her body once more and replaced his fingers with something much thicker.

As he entered, Hermione gasped with pain. Kissing the tip of her nose, he waited until she nodded encouragingly and then continued. Penetrating until he felt resistance he began to thrust, slowly at first and then harder and faster. Over and over again, he thrust harder and deeper, spurred on by Hermione screaming his name and digging her nails further into his back.

Hermione arched her back, with each thrust a more intense wave of pleasure coursed through her body, until finally the pressure reached a climax and she felt herself release.

Feeling Hermione's body shudder and tremble as she came, Draco gave one last thrust and then allowed himself to come with her. Collapsing in a heap, Draco kissed his way up her neck, when he reached her mouth, he gave her one soft kiss and then rolled away from her.

A short while later, whilst Hermione drifted off to sleep in his arms Draco lay thinking. _Pretium Victoriae, definitely worth the conquest._

Hey guys, I know that's very different from my other fanfics, but please review! Constructive Criticism always welcome, but any views also wanted! Who knows, maybe if I get enough reviews, I might continue the story!

AppleSodaPie

x x x


	2. How it all began

How it all began:

Hermione's POV 

Lying in Draco's arms the next morning, Hermione reflected on how the whole affair had begun.

Two months ago she had been working late at the library, when she'd heard the faint sound of crying coming from somewhere close by. Worried, she'd gotten up to investigate and had stumbled across Malfoy.

He was sitting with his back against one of the shelves of books, tears falling freely from his eyes. Although she knew she shouldn't have, a wave of sympathy crashed over her body.

Before she knew what she was doing, she found herself sitting beside him with her arms around him and his head on her shoulder.

Once he had his tears under control, she had asked him why he was crying. He had explained, in a choked voice, that his grandmother had just died.

Hermione remembered her shock at this revelation. She had never thought about Malfoy having any family, other than his immediate, and caring for any of them enough to cry in a public place…woah.

That was the moment she realised how badly she had always treated him. She had always assumed he was cold-hearted and without feelings, but here was the proof, right in front of her, that he wasn't.

Silently vowing to herself that she would treat him better from now on, she had sat and comforted him until he had stopped crying completely. As she stood to leave, he rose with her. She had found herself trapped by his cold grey eyes, now slightly puffy and red from crying. He uttered only two words, "Thank you."

Then he bent his head towards hers and kissed her. Shocked she moved away. He had immediately begun to apologise, asking for her forgiveness. She stood their, mutely for a moment or two and then swiftly moved towards him and kissed his lips.

He had moved closer to her, putting one hand on the small of her back, he had pulled her tight against him. Soon his tongue was begging for entrance and she willingly allowed it.

She felt as if she would have collapsed, had his arms not been so tight around her waist. She felt as if fireworks were going off all around them. Ron never kissed her like this, his touch never made her feel so passionate. At the thought of Ron she broke away. Not looking back she ran, it was not until she was safely back in her room that she realised she had left her books and bag in the library.

He had returned them to her the next day, he'd pulled her into a deserted classroom, when she was on her way to the Great Hall. They had kissed once again and she had felt the same passion as she had the night before.

And so it had continued, secret meetings, passionate kisses. Last night had been much more intense. From the first kiss, she knew what they were going to do, and she had enjoyed the anticipation.

Draco had been so gentle but at the same time so amazingly exciting. It was her first time and it had been perfect. She knew that he loved her, he couldn't have made loved to her so passionately if he didn't and she also knew, without a doubt that she loved him.

Draco's POV 

His orders had been simple, Divide and Conquer. Use whatever means necessary. It was the oldest tactic in the book.

It had become increasingly more apparent that Harry Potter was an immense threat to the Dark Lord. However, what was even more obvious was the huge amount of help he received from his two friends Granger and Weasley. Therefore the Dark Lord had instructed Draco to divide the Golden Trio and ensure that they stayed divided.

Granger had been easy, almost too easy. All it had taken was a quick spell to make him cry, and some sob story about his grandmother dying. It was pathetic, she had practically begged for him to take her.

Now all he had to do was tell Weasley about it, maybe Potter too and watch as they cast Hermione aside, like the cheap whore she was.

What was proving difficult was finding a way to split up Weasley and Potter. But as he lay, with Hermione still in his arms, the solution hit him. It couldn't have been any more obvious and Draco mentally kicked himself for not seeing it sooner.

Ginny Weasley.

Hey ok, first up thanks to everyone who reviewed before!

Secondly PRETORIUM VICTORIAE means worth the conquest. And please don't think I'm a geek for knowing this, but it's what Tacitus said after the Romans invaded Britain.

Thirdly…REVIEW! I'm hooked on reviews now, it's like the most powerful drug ever!

AppleSodaPie

x x x


	3. Ginny

Ginny:

With a tremendous amount of fortune, his chance had arisen only a few days later. He and Ginny had been put in detention together. Their punishment was to clean all the trophies, without magic. Normally Malfoy would have been outraged that he, a pureblood would be asked to do such a menial task. But today was different. This chance meeting gave him the perfect opening with Ginny.

After they had sat in silence for half an hour, Draco finally broke.

"So, what did you do?"

Shocked by the civil tone he had used, Ginny replied,

"Oh, Filch caught me setting off Dungbombs on the third floor."

In spite of himself Draco let out a bark of laughter, the idea that Ginny, someone he had regarded as a goody two shoes, had set off Dungbombs was unbelieveably funny!

His response, evoked a smile from Ginny.

Once again they fell into silence, but the tension between them had evaporated. Ginny had just finished cleaning an extremely large trophy, when something wet hit the side of her face with a dull thud.

Shocked she looked down to see a sopping sponge beside her. Looking over at Malfoy she saw him grinning.

Spluttering she asked,

"What was that for?"

"Just wanted to see what you'd do."

At this, Ginny grinned back at him, just as evilly. Picking up her bucket of water she moved over to Malfoy. Seeing a flicker of horror in his grey eyes, she smirked, then promptly poured the entire bucket over his head, suds and all.

"Well now you know!"

She started to turn around, but felt a sharp tug on the back of her shirt. Before she knew what had happened, she found herself, lying on her back in the midst of all the soapy water.

Looking up she found herself staring into steely grey eyes. She felt herself blush, embarrassed she started to get up, but she found that she was being restrained by a strong, albeit pale forearm.

"What are you doing? We don't have time for this, we need to finish cleaning the trophies."

Malfoy did not reply. Instead he turned her body around, so that she was facing him, then kneeling he bent towards her and kissed her. It was the same kiss he and given Hermione. Soft, filled with longing.

Moving away, he watched Ginny, she remained in the same position, eyes closed and mouth slightly puckered. He smirked to himself. _Oh God this is too easy, don't tell me she's a virgin too!_

He wiped the smirk off his face as Ginny opened her eyes and replaced it with an earnest expression.

"What…w-why?"

"I like you Ginny, I don't know why and God knows I've tried to deny it, but seeing you here tonight! I couldn't help myself, I'm sorry,"

With this Malfoy turned away from her and picked up the sponge that had fallen from Ginny's bucket. Just as he was about to begin cleaning the trophy again, he felt a gentle touch on his arm. Turning around he saw a look on Ginny's face. The look reminded him of that Hermione had given him only a few nights before.

Taking the sponge from his hand, Ginny placed it on the floor, then wrapping her arms around his neck, she kissed him.

Malfoy reciprocated, wrapping his arms around her waist. Their tongues danced, moving in intricate patterns, Her hands ran through his hair, pulling his mouth closer to hers.

She rose and fell, delivering a passionate kiss. Draco was surprised. He had misjudged. This girl was no virgin, she was experienced. Mentally smiling, he wandered who had taught her how to kiss.

They broke apart, both desperate for air. Draco watched Ginny's cheeks fill with colour, which rose from somewhere, beneath the covering of her shirt.

"You look flushed, are you hot?"

Before waiting for a reply, Draco took up the sponge once more he dipped it into his bucket of water and then brought it over to Ginny. The he squeezed gently, allowing the cool water to run from it and down her neck.

Some of the water reached her white school shirt. The places it touched became transparent. Grinning he repeated the action, taking care to place the sponge above her breasts.

As the water fell down her torso, Ginny let her head roll back in pleasure.

The now transparent shirt, revealed to Draco, the lack of bra beneath. Instead he was greeted with pert nipples.

He bent his head to Ginny's moist neck. He gently kissed his way down until his lips met her shirt. He began to suck and lick the skin exposed, just above the opening of the material. As he did so, he let one hand, cup her left breast, running his thumb back and forth across her nipple.

The sensation, sent shivers through her body and she allowed a soft moan to escape from between her lips.

Unable to refrain any longer, Draco unbuttoned her soaking shirt and let it fall away from her body. Gleefully, he took in the sight of her bare, wet breasts. They were larger than Hermione's, but just as full and pert. The nipples were a darker pink and had hardened long before his touch.

Oh yes, it was obvious that Ginny Weasley was no virgin. Slowly, he laid her down on the stone flooring, her upper half exposed. Then he lowered himself down on top of her. As he did so, her hands came up to greet his chest, She quickly and skilfully unbuttoned his shirt, removed it slowly and then ran her hands across his hard abs.

Then she reached across for the still wet sponge and squeezed the remaining water, over his back and neck. Disregarding the sponge she wrapped her arms around his neck once more and pulled him closer to her mouth. As they kissed, the water ran from his back and down, onto her bare chest.

Leaving his neck, her arms found his trouser's zipper and she slowly and deliberately began to undo it. All the time looking him straight in the eye. Once she had completely removed his trousers she started on her skirt. She was stopped by one of Draco's strong and capable hands.

Kissing her again, Draco masterfully removed her skirt. They writhed around in the water, hands running all over each others body, tongues exploring each others mouths, then Ginny flipped Draco over, so that she was on top.

Silently she kissed her way down, his stomach, following the trail of hair until she reached his boxers. Then smiling at him, she moved down until she was directly over his penis and then breathed on it, through the material.

Draco found himself inhaling sharply at this unusual but pleasurable tactic.

Ginny grinned as she saw a large bulge appear in the front of his boxers. She then removed the boxers completely to reveal, the full extent of his erection.

Then slowly and purposefully, she began to lick and suck the tip, causing Draco to groan with pleasure. One hand was used to steady his penis, the other was free to massage the orbs below.

Never had Draco, had a girl, who knew exactly how he wanted to be touched. The experience was amazing, but soon he found himself getting too excited. Feeling the need to regain control, he found Ginny's shoulders and pulled her up from her position, then flipped her back over, so that he was once again on top.

The he kissed his way down her stomach and softly spread apart her legs. He began to lick and kiss the inside of her right thigh, moving close and then pulling back, just as she arched her back, begging him to continue up her leg.

He repeated this action with her left thigh, all the while, massaging her buttocks.

Then just as she looked like she was about to explode with anticipation he moved back up her body, allowing his penis to graze the small pearl of pleasure, between her legs. He could feel the ripples of pleasure this sent through her body, and could not help but smile with pride.

When their eyes met, he could see the shamless begging in hers. She wanted him…needed him. And he complied.

Thrusting himself into her, he was pleased with the cry of pleasure she gave. He thrust over and over again, deeper every time. She did not scream his name like Hermione had. But her heavy panting and moaning was just as gratifying.

When she came, she arched her back, causing her hardened nipples to graze his moving chest. This connection, caused him to explode with pleasure.

They lay together, their sweat mixing with the water surrounding them.

Later that night, he reflected on the two encounters so far. Hermione, virginal and compliant. He had been in control…and he had loved it. But Ginny was just as exciting, her experience had almost caused him to lose control, but that made her begging all the better. She had bent to his will.

He smiled to himself, thinking that this had to be, by far, the most pleasurable mission he had ever been given by the Dark Lord…and it wasn't over yet.

OK hope you enjoyed, I'm not sure that scene was as good as the first, but I'd sort of run out of ideas…soz!

REVIEW! Like I said I'm hooked on reviews!

AppleSodaPie

x x x


End file.
